


And I Know Some Say this Day is Arbitrary ...

by merlin-plus-arthur-equals-feels (SuperWhOtaku)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, consent is my kink so there's a lot of checking in going on, only comfort, there's no hurt in this, these two are very in love and it's great, this is just fluffy porn filled with domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhOtaku/pseuds/merlin-plus-arthur-equals-feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had some very great Valentine's Day plans set in place but so did Cisco, who's plans ended up being much better than either of them could've imagined.</p>
<p>(Or, the fic where Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon really love each other and enjoy an amazingly satisfying Valentine's Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Know Some Say this Day is Arbitrary ...

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Valentine" by Kina Grannis, who's songs, in my opinion, really embody the fluffy goodness that is flashvibe.
> 
> Special thanks to kaci3PO for being my beta and giving me a huge self confidence boost! Also, I know this fic is super late but I've had around eight tests and so much after school GSA work in the three weeks after Valentine's Day that I haven't had much time to write. I hope you all enjoy this late porny Valentine's Day fluff!

Valentine's Day was going perfectly. Barry had a (relatively flexible) plan for his and Cisco’s night and he'd been worried that they wouldn't be able to get off work early, but after Harry waved them off, saying that he was more than capable of working by himself to stop Zoom and that Cisco and Barry should just find a quiet place to fuck the night away, the two were free of meta-related distractions.

And, much to Barry's surprise, when they were done with everything at S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco told Barry that he had something special planned for later that night. 

“Don't worry, Bar, it's not gonna mess up any plans you already made for us,” Cisco assured, but he didn't give anything else away so Barry spent the next few hours in suspense. 

Following Barry’s plans, they'd first gone bowling with Caitlin and Jay, who’d also convinced Harry to give them the night off. Cisco won both games, with Barry coming in second, but they did have a _few_ advantages. Very unfair metahuman advantages, Caitlin pointed out. But, Jay surprisingly sucked at bowling, so Caitlin did her fair share of gloating too. 

They'd all had a few snacks during their games and Barry had gone through three calorie bars, but all four opted out of a bowling alley dinner and after parting ways with Caitlin and Jay, Barry sped him and Cisco home, eager to find out what Cisco's surprise was. 

Cisco loved the rush of wind during a ride and the fact that his boyfriend was his own personal Uber, but Barry knew he had the better end of the bargain when it came to transport. Feeling Cisco curled in his arms was different from their normal routine as a couple and Barry always savored those moments. 

Also, how Cisco looked after a ride never ceased to leave Barry breathless; his hair was either blown back or stuck in his mouth and he was always grinning like a loon for a minute or so after Barry put him down. It just wasn't fair that his boyfriend was permanently endearing, sexy, or both, Barry often found himself thinking. 

When they were back in their apartment, they started on dinner. Cooking together had become a normal routine for them, although it was usually Cisco making most of the food. Barry had some experience because Joe made sure that both of his kids knew how to at least make basic dishes, but Cisco’s abuela had taught him everything she knew, so there were many nights where Barry would use his speed to chop ingredients or he would just be the taster/cooking utensil holder.

They both also knew that Barry's favorite part of cooking was seeing Cisco with his hair up in a messy ponytail. Those ponytails were the cause of many rounds of kitchen sex and a few burnt meals, but pizza and a movie after rough sex against the fridge was a pretty good night in their book.

Neither of them had really planned anything to make and they didn't have the ingredients to make anything really fancy, so they stuck with a time-honored favorite; empanada pizzas.

When Cisco and Barry first started dating, they were the first thing Cisco made for them. According to Cisco, his family had never approved of the “unholy culture fusion,” but the things had kept him alive through college life and they were delicious, Barry found. 

Cisco had wanted to make fresh arepas as well but Barry quickly shot down the idea and made a salad instead. The empanadas were already fried, he reminded Cisco, and if they had any plans of having sex later, Cisco would be thanking Barry that they (mainly Cisco, thanks to Barry's metabolism) weren't feeling all gross and bloated during it. 

After they'd both eaten their fill and washed the dishes, Cisco rubbed his hands together and shot Barry an excited smile. 

“Time for the main event, dude,” he declared. 

Barry raised one eyebrow while he put the last plate away. “What exactly am I getting myself into?”

Cisco laughed, tucking a few locks of hair behind his ears and walking over to stand in front of Barry. “It's nothing out of hand, man. I'm not gonna tie you to the bed, if that's what you're asking. Although,” Cisco continued, tilting his head and smirking up at Barry, his hands slowly snaking around Barry's hips, “that worked out pretty well last time we did it, wouldn't you say so?”

Barry felt his face heating up and he felt his blood rushing south. Cisco talking dirty never stopped having that effect on him and Cisco definitely abused that power; Barry had had to race out of the cortex more than once due to Cisco sneaking up behind him and whispering things in his ears that would make pornstars blush. 

Cisco trailed his hands past Barry's hips to squeeze his ass and Barry closed his eyes, biting back a moan. He couldn't hold back the quiet gasp, though, when Cisco moved closer, his head tilting towards Barry's ear to gently bite and tug at his earlobe.

Cisco suddenly stopped and pulled back from Barry's ear, smiling widely. “Now that you're all ready to go, we can get started on the real fun.”

“You're a tease,” Barry huffed. 

Cisco laughed and nodded. “And you love it. Now you go do anything you need to do to prepare for a _long_ night,” Cisco waggled his eyebrows, “And … take your time. No super speed.”

Barry nodded and pecked Cisco on the cheek. “Alright, dude. Whatever you say.”

Barry headed to the en suite and watched as Cisco ran past him into the bedroom. He waited, practically bouncing with excitement until Barry closed the bathroom door before, Barry assumed, preparing whatever he had planned. Barry shook his head and laughed; Cisco usually only ran when he was excited or being chased and Barry was glad it was the former tonight. They really needed the break. 

Barry went to the bathroom and, true to his word, did everything at a normal speed. Well, except for a super fast shower, but that was just in case. 

“So what's this surprise?” Barry called through the bathroom door as he washed his hands. Barry knew Cisco wasn’t one for surprises; they’d both promised to never talk about the look of terror on Cisco's face and the way he clutched his chest when Barry threw him a surprise party for his last birthday. Surprises for Cisco that included people jumping out of hiding places and shouting were definitely a no. 

“You'll have to come out and see,” Cisco called back, and Barry could hear the giddiness in his boyfriend’s voice. He shook his head, still confused, and finished drying his hands before he opened the bathroom door. 

“Alright, I'm out, what's-”

_Oh my god._

There were rose petals trailing from the bathroom to the bed and there were candles lit all around the room. But Barry didn't even have time to question _how the hell_ Cisco had managed to light candles and lay out rose petals in the few minutes that Barry had been in the bathroom, because there was Cisco, sitting on their bed with his guitar in his lap, wearing nothing but his _Flash™_ briefs. 

Cisco smirked at Barry. “Took you long enough. Happy Valentine's Day,” Cisco said, voice low. 

And just like that, Barry was thoroughly fucked, and they hadn't even had sex yet. 

“Like what you see?” Cisco asked, eyes going from Barry to flit around the room. “I think I did a pretty good job,” he continued, voice still seductive but with a hint of uncertainty. They'd been together for nearly a year and the fact that Cisco still had to ask him for validation broke Barry's heart. 

Barry was on the bed in a flash and took the guitar from Cisco, placing it behind him on the pillows before cupping Cisco's face in his hands, thumbs gently rubbing his boyfriend’s cheekbones. “It's perfect, babe. You're perfect. This is amazing,” Barry assured, and he saw the worry disappear from Cisco's eyes as he smirked again. 

“Well, if you’ll give me my guitar back, I can make this even more sappy and perfect,” Cisco told him, hands reaching up to squeeze Barry's biceps. 

“One thing first,” Barry said before leaning forward to lightly kiss Cisco's lips. Cisco relaxed into the kiss and gripped Barry's arms tighter, pulling Barry closer, both smiling as Barry opened his mouth and tilted his head, letting Cisco deepen the kiss. Barry shifted from where he was kneeling on the bed onto Cisco’s lap and they both moaned when Cisco rocked his hips upwards.

Before they could go any further, Cisco pulled away and Barry whined at the loss of contact. He leant forward in an attempt to reconnect their mouths but Cisco put a thumb on Barry's lower lip to keep him where he was, chuckling breathlessly at the big doe eyes looking into his own. 

“Barry, you know I really want to do _this,_ ” he began, gesturing between them with one hand, “and by this I mean _you,_ as soon as possible, but I had something else planned first and I really want to do it before we have hot, mind blowing Valentine's Day sex, alright?”

Barry pulled back with a laugh at that and Cisco smiled up at him. _God, that smile,_ Barry thought. _It could light up all of Central City._

Barry knew that when Cisco wanted to do something, it was best to let him, and since he really wanted to get to that mind blowing sex ASAP, he slid off of Cisco's lap and grabbed the guitar from the head of the bed, passing it back to Cisco.

“Alright, man,” Cisco said after taking the guitar from Barry's hands, “this is going to be really corny but I think you'll love it.” 

Barry snorted. “I think we've both established what huge dorks we are, so I doubt this is going to be any more corny than anything else we do.” Caitlin _had_ referred to them on multiple occasions as the “most obnoxiously sweet couple she’d ever seen,” which was saying something as she openly agreed with Cisco that she and Ronnie had gone a bit overboard on the PDA before the particle accelerator explosion and that she and Jay were a bit overboard now. 

Cisco laughed, then positioned his fingers on the guitar’s strings and cleared his throat. He looked back up at Barry who gave him a reassuring smile and then he was focused on the strings again as he started to play. 

_Love, it's a special day._  
_We should celebrate and appreciate_  
_That you and me found something pretty neat_  
_And I know some say this day is arbitrary,_

Barry let out a small laugh; he loved this song. Cisco looked back up, still playing, and smiled wide at the look of pure adoration he saw on Barry's face as he went into the chorus. 

_But it's a good excuse that I love to use_  
_Baby I know what to do baby I_  
_I will love you, I'll love you, I'll love you._

Cisco went from note to note with ease and Barry was mesmerized by the man in front of him. Cisco was beautiful, he was an amazing musician, and he was a certified genius. Barry still couldn't believe that he had the honor of dating Cisco, of loving him and being loved back. _God, did he love him._

Cisco kept playing and Barry brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, feeling tears on his face. _When had he started crying?_

_So won't you be my bumblebee?_  
_Giving me sweet kisses all the time_  
_Be mine_  
_Be my valentine_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, be my valentine._

Cisco hit the high notes so perfectly and when the song faded away, Barry couldn't help letting out a small sob. Cisco’s eyes snapped up from his guitar, full of concern. “Bar, are you okay?” He asked quietly and Barry nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, I just -” Barry let out another shuddering breath. Cisco quickly set the guitar on the floor before coming back to kneel in front of Barry on the bed. “I just don't know what I've ever done to deserve someone as amazing as you,” Barry whispered, staring into Cisco's eyes with a mix of awe and disbelief. “You're so amazing and you could have anyone. I don't know how I got so lucky,” Barry said, smiling wetly and looking down, away from Cisco’s gaze.

“Hey, hey, Bar, listen to me.” Cisco grabbed Barry's arm with one hand and placed the other underneath Barry's chin, grounding him and bringing Barry's eyes up to meet his own.

“ _I'm_ the one who should be thinking that, not you. You're the superhero here. I'm just the guy that makes the toys, remember?”

Barry smiled again and felt the tears starting to slow. “We both know that's not true. You seem to have forgotten the whole Vibe thing.”

Cisco laughed, light and beautiful. “Believe me, I can't forget that. But I want you to know that this?” he squeezed Barry's arm, “This is it. Us and the rest of the team together, being amazing together, and saving people _together._ We're a team and I'm the one that should be thanking you for making my life so damn spectacular, Barry Allen. I wonder every day what I did to deserve you.”

“I love you so much,” Barry murmured, hand coming up to curl around Cisco's neck, fingers digging into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I know,” Cisco replied, smirk back in place. That earned a loud laugh from Barry. 

Cisco pulled them together so he could whisper into Barry's ear. “I love you too, babe.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other while Barry slowed his breathing. Cisco rubbed circles against Barry’s back, a warm comfort that would've put Barry to sleep if he wasn't still so turned on. 

Barry was aware that he was still fully clothed and Cisco was still wearing nothing but briefs, but at the moment he was happy just to savor the feeling of love between them. 

Barry didn't know how much more time passed before Cisco pulled away and took Barry's face in both hands. Barry kept his hand tangled in Cisco's hair while the other went to Cisco's waist to play with the hem of the briefs. Cisco noticed, by the way his breath hitched, but he grabbed Barry's hand away from his waist and held it against his heart instead. 

“We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not feeling up for it, Bar,” Cisco said, and Barry went from happy to confused. “You seem a little shaken up and I just want you to know that I'm happy just sleeping next to yo—

Cisco’s sentence was interrupted by Barry surging forward and kissing him, hard and fast and passionate. Barry pulled away a second or two later and stared Cisco down. 

“I'm sure as hell up for it, dude, and I swear if you don't make good on that promise of hot, mind blowing Valentine's Day sex right here right now, I will get my revenge.” 

They both knew Barry’s idea of “revenge” would be moping around the apartment for the rest of the week and probably playing a few pranks, but Cisco couldn't say no to Barry when he was like this, so he pulled Barry back in by his shirt and kissed him back, just as hard. 

Barry moaned and wound his hand tighter through Cisco’s curls, tugging firmly. Cisco gasped and Barry’s heart pounded even faster. After almost a year together, they both knew each other’s bodies like their own. Barry had more sensitive spots than Cisco, but Cisco seemed to be extra sensitive and Barry could drive him crazy in minutes with just a few tugs and touches in the right places. Hair pulling was a personal favorite of Barry's once he found out what _exactly_ it did to Cisco and Cisco definitely never complained. 

Cisco broke the kiss to pull Barry's shirt off and once shirtless, Barry began kissing along Cisco's jaw, working his way to Cisco's neck. He climbed back onto Cisco's lap without taking his lips away from the spot on his skin where shoulder met neck and Cisco moaned, rocking his hips up as Barry ground down. 

This time, though, they could go farther, and Cisco started unbuttoning Barry's pants as Barry moved to nip at Cisco's collarbones, another sensitive spot. Cisco tilted his head back to give Barry more room, humming from the feeling of Barry's teeth on his skin. 

When Cisco finally had Barry’s pants unbuttoned, Barry moved off of Cisco's lap so he could work them and his socks off. When they were both down to their underwear, Cisco took the lead again, climbing on top of Barry and pushing him down. 

Barry went willingly and stretched out beneath Cisco, spreading his legs so Cisco could kneel between them. 

Cisco stayed there, hovering above Barry, his hands pressing Barry's to the bed. He leaned down close enough for his hair to brush against Barry's face. They kept their eyes locked for a few electric seconds and Barry's breath hitched again. 

“Cisco. _Please._ ”

That was all Cisco needed before the dam broke and he closed the distance between them. 

The kiss was bruising and passionate and Barry responded immediately, arching his back and moaning at the feeling of Cisco's body against his own. He was heating up quick and he felt his heart racing faster and faster as Cisco trailed a hand down his side to rub circles against his hip bone. 

Cisco broke the kiss and lifted himself off of Barry, who whined at the loss of warmth. His whine was almost immediately replaced by a loud moan, though, when Cisco leaned down to tongue at Barry's right nipple. 

Barry's nipples were one of his most sensitive spots and Cisco, with his fucking oral fixation, knew exactly how to use that to his advantage. He could make (and had, many times) Barry come just by that and it really wasn't fair. 

Cisco moved his hand from its spot on Barry's hip to tweak Barry's left nipple, rolling the small nub between his fingers while he continued to lick and nibble the one on the right. 

Cisco ground his hips down and moved to start kissing the moles that dotted Barry's chest. Barry’s hands clutched at the sheets and he bit down hard on his lower lip, Cisco's lips and hair tickling his chest and sending shivers down his spine. 

He was a panting mess by the time Cisco kissed his way down Barry's chest but he managed to prop himself up on his elbows when he felt his tented boxer briefs being pulled down. He gasped at the feeling of his straining cock springing free from the fabric and watched as Cisco slowly removed his own briefs after he finished completely stripping Barry. 

Cisco kneeled in between Barry's spread legs and leaned back on his haunches, hand going up to run through his hair while the other drifted to his cock, giving it a slow pump. Barry took all of him in with glazed eyes, giving him a slow once-over as Cisco did the same to him.

“Cisco, you know I love you, but if you don't do _something_ to me I'm gonna make you sleep on the cou-AHH!”

Barry’s brain shorted out and his words were replaced with a scream when Cisco suddenly bent at the waist and took all of Barry into his mouth. Barry looked down to see Cisco bobbing his head in Barry's lap and he fell back onto the bed, head turning to bite at a pillow to quiet his moans. 

He glanced down again and was met with Cisco staring up at him, hair blanketing his face. All Barry could see was the black of Cisco's pupils, dilated and hazed over by pure desire. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled his mouth almost off of Barry's cock, running his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside and stopping at the head. He tongued at Barry's slit and sucked lightly before he suddenly dipped down again, treating Barry like one of the suckers he was always eating. 

The sensations were too much and Barry fisted his hands in Cisco's hair, tugging hard and trying not to thrust into the warm heat of Cisco's mouth. Cisco moaned as Barry pulled harder on his hair and the rumbling vibrations around Barry's cock had him screaming again and cumming. 

Cisco kept his mouth on Barry, sucking him dry before pulling off with a wet _pop._ He climbed up Barry's body and they shared a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, Barry savoring the taste of himself on Cisco's tongue. 

“Shit, Cisco. That was amazing,” he murmured, still panting slightly. “I love you.” 

Cisco was breathing almost as hard and gave Barry a lazy smile. 

“What can I say? It's what I do. I should change my job description to ‘saves the world and gives Barry Allen intense orgasms.’” Cisco smugly tossed his hair over his shoulders and Barry giggled. “And I love you too, Bar.” Cisco leaned down to kiss the corner of Barry's mouth. Barry sighed, relaxing under his boyfriend’s touch. 

“Any more plans for tonight?” Barry asked, words slightly slurred as he rode the last of his high. “I could go again if you gave me, like, three more minutes.”

Cisco pressed himself more firmly against Barry and Barry could feel Cisco's cock, still hard against his hip. “I was hoping you'd say that, dude, otherwise I'd have to get myself off and I really don't want to spend another Valentine's Day doing that.” Barry nodded; he knew the feeling. 

Cisco wrapped an arm around Barry's torso and another slid to grip his shoulder as he nuzzled Barry's neck, nipping gently at the skin there. Barry sighed and let his head fall back farther against the pillows, gently scratching Cisco's scalp with one hand. 

Cisco hummed against Barry's neck and started sucking as well as biting. They both knew the marks would be gone well before the next day but that just seemed to encourage Cisco to always suck harder, trying to make them last as long as possible. 

After a few more minutes, Barry tugged on Cisco's hair to get his attention and Cisco's head moved from Barry's neck, pupils still dilated. Barry leaned up to whisper into Cisco's ear. “If you wouldn't mind, I want you to fuck me now.”

Cisco blushed and bit his lip. _Yeah, that's right,_ Barry thought. _I can do dirty too, babe._ He smirked up at Cisco and shifted his hand to ghost over Cisco's cock, touch barely there. 

The look in Cisco's eyes changed from that of surprise to that of animalistic desire and he lifted himself off of Barry, yanking Barry's hand away from his cock. 

“Up on your knees, back towards me.” 

Cisco's voice had lowered and Barry shivered; he could easily come again just from Cisco's words. He obeyed and shifted to his hands and knees, arching his back and pushing his ass towards Cisco. 

Barry heard Cisco's quick gasp before he felt Cisco's warm hands on his ass, kneading them and leaning down to kiss his shoulder. 

“Close, but not what I meant, Bar.” Before Barry could ask for clarification, Cisco gently pulled him up by the shoulders into a kneeling position. 

_Oh._

“Tonight's all about you,” Cisco murmured into Barry's ear. He molded himself against Barry's back and moved himself so that his knees were between Barry's, spreading Barry's legs wide. “It only seems fair that we do it like this.”

And it was. It was Barry's favorite position by far, the angle letting Cisco go is far into Barry as he could. Barry felt an overwhelming rush of adoration for the man behind him and he pushed himself back against Cisco, reaching one hand around Cisco's neck to curl into and pull again at his hair. Cisco moaned into Barry's ear and tilted Barry's head to kiss him, slow and passionate, soon dissolving into soft brushes of lips. 

“I need to grab some lube, Bar,” Cisco breathed against Barry's mouth. 

“Don't worry, I'm on it.” Before Cisco could blink, Barry was gone and back in a blur of red, pushing the bottle of lube into Cisco's hand.

“No condom?” Cisco questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dude, according to Caitlin’s fucking _monthly_ tests, we're both clean. And,” Barry continued, biting his lip, “tonight is special, so I figure we could do something different?”

“Yeah. Yes. Oh god yes I am all for that,” Cisco said as Barry settled himself back against Cisco. Barry could hear the smile in his voice and his heart swelled more than he thought possible. 

Barry heard Cisco pop the cap on the lube and he shook slightly at the quiet sound of Cisco coating his fingers. He spread his legs wider, giving Cisco enough space to work his magic. 

“Are you ready?” Cisco asked. 

Barry nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, Cisco.”

Cisco kissed Barry's spine as he pushed one finger inside him. Barry’s eyes rolled back at the delicious feeling of Cisco's digit slowly moving past the ring of muscle. Cisco began working him open, adding a second finger when Barry began pushing back against his hand, whining for _more, harder._

Cisco added a third finger, scissoring and crooking them, stretching Barry and seeking out the bundle of nerves that would drive him crazy. When he finally brushed against that spot inside Barry, Barry let out a choked sound and pushed back on Cisco's hand, leaning forward on the bed for an even better angle. 

“Cisco, please, I need you inside me.” Barry was panting softly and he groaned at the loss when Cisco removed his fingers. He soon felt strong, slightly slippery hands wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him upwards again, bringing him against Cisco's body.

_“As you wish.”_ Cisco laughed at his own joke and Barry did too; even through a haze of lust, his boyfriend could still find ways to make references. It was a quality that impressed and, at times, scared Barry. 

His laughing stopped when he felt the blunt head of Cisco's cock against his stretched hole. His breath hitched and he relaxed as Cisco pulled his hips lower. When Cisco was fully seated inside him, he stopped to let Barry relax again into his hold, giving him time to adjust to the feeling and size. 

Barry pushed down and swiveled his hips, silently urging Cisco to move. Cisco understood and started slowly thrusting, hands still on Barry's hips. His gripped tightened and Barry would've been worried about bruises the next day if he didn't have his super healing. 

Barry spread his legs wider, hips rolling down to meet Cisco's thrusts. They fell into a steady rhythm, not too fast and _so, so gentle._ Barry could feel Cisco's breath hot against his back and felt like his body was slowly catching on fire, pleasure building as Cisco continued rocking into him, body warm against Barry's back. 

Cisco wrapped one arm around Barry's waist and hooked the other under his arm, pulling Barry even closer to him. The angle changed but it wasn't enough and Barry ground down hard, needing more. 

“God, fuck. Cisco, harder, oh fuck,” Barry was babbling but he was too far gone to care. Cisco shifted again, angling himself slightly, and soon he was hitting that sweet spot inside Barry with every thrust, reducing Barry to a writhing, moaning mess against Cisco's chest. 

Barry whined, high-pitched and needy, trying to keep breathing as Cisco rammed that spot again and again. His head fell back against Cisco's shoulder and one hand went up to hold onto the back of Cisco's neck as Cisco increased his pace, drawing moans out of Barry as easily as he has played the guitar. 

When Cisco's hand trailed from its spot on Barry's side and gently pulled on his cock, Barry was nearly there, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He turned his head to look up at Cisco and saw that Cisco was watching him, lust and adoration written across his face and in his blown pupils. 

“You're so beautiful,” Cisco murmured, and that was all it took. 

Barry came with a scream, arching his back away from Cisco's chest and clenching around Cisco's cock as he was enveloped in pure bliss. Cisco came soon after, thrusts stuttering to a stop and Barry's name loud on his tongue. Barry could feel Cisco pulsing inside of him, nearly whiting out at the warm feeling of Cisco's seed spreading inside of him. 

Cisco pulled out gently and moved Barry, who was still relatively out of it, to lay on his side. Barry watched Cisco stagger to the en suite and come back with a damp washcloth. 

“No, I got this,” Cisco said when Barry tried to lift an arm to help. He was slowly coming back down and could feel Cisco cleaning him before he put the washcloth somewhere and pulled the covers over both of them. 

Barry turned himself to look at Cisco, dopey smiles on both of their faces. 

“Thanks for that, I really needed it,” Barry murmured, words still slow from orgasm. 

“Any time, Bar,” Cisco replied. “It's my job to keep you safe and well-fucked and I think I accomplished both tonight.”

Barry let out a small laugh and kissed Cisco's nose. “You definitely went above and beyond.”

Cisco threw an arm around Barry's waist and shuffled closer while Barry did the same to him, yawning a quiet “g’night babe.”

Their legs tangled together and Barry took one last look at Cisco's face before closing his eyes. 

He knew that in the morning, he would wake up before Cisco, silently crawl out of his embrace and try to make them both a breakfast in bed as a thank you. He would probably burn something due to his impatience and he would probably try (and fail) again to vibrate his hands fast enough to toast bread. But Cisco would love it anyways and they'd spend as much time in bed eating, watching Netflix, and having sex as they could before one of them was called in on a job or a mission. 

But in that moment, Barry relaxed completely into the warmth from his beautiful boyfriend’s body. He placed a hand on top of Cisco’s in the space between them before drifting off to sleep. 

Valentine's Day had gone perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! This is my first completed fic and I really want to know your guys' opinions! Creative criticism is totally welcome.


End file.
